Long Lost Memory
by PAIGEEEEE18
Summary: Addison has recently woken up from a coma. When she was in the coma she kept dreaming of a room that she couldnt get out of. Now that she is awake she is stilll dreaming of the room but this time she had a hero. The hero is a old memory by the name of Harry Styles.
1. Chapter 1

_I was sitting in a room that I did not recognize, I stood up to look around but then the room began to fill up with people. The room became too full, I could not breathe. I started to panic and looked for the door. After looking for what seemed to be five minutes I could not find one. I leaned myself against a wall and my vision began to blur slowly. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso and pull me through the wall. The arms then helped me stand up straight, let me breathe the clean air of the new room and whispered in my ear "You're safe"._

_I looked up into a pair of sparkling green eyes and was taken back by the appearance of my savior. He was perfect in every single way; his curly hair fell softly along his face, his green eyes that could read you like a book, his white bright smile showed off the deepest dimples, and his husky voice echoed in my head. He wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me into a tight hug then he rubbed my back like he was calming me down. He stepped away from me , his arms were unwrapping from my torso but his touch still remain because he holding my arms and looking at me. _

"_Thank you for helping me out of there." I said trying to pull myself away from the stranger._

"_Addison..." He said while tightening his grip on my arms_

"_How do you know my name?" I cut him off while still trying to pull away._

_The man got in my face and looked me in the eyes then whispered to me "I know everything about you Addie." I flinched at my old nickname my mother calls me and his lips curled up into an evil grin as he watched me._

"_You can't call me that" I said with acid leaking out of my tone and closing my eyes so he could not see my tears that were threatening to fall._

_He was no longer in my face because I couldn't feel his breath on my face so I thought it was safe to open my eyes. I see the cruel smile had disappeared from his face , now his face looked stone and emotionless. His green eyes looked past me then his arms let me go and went to his sides. _

"_Addie, I did not mean to upset you." He said now looking at me again "I-I jus-just wanted you to know that I miss you" Then he stepped away and disappeared._

I sit up quickly in my bed and put my hand on my chest to feel my heart racing. I could still feel the lingering touch of his hands wrapped on my arms. I felt like I knew him but I wasn't sure because I woke up from a coma only a few days ago. I look over at the chair in the corner to see my mother staring at me with questionable eyes. She smiled her radiant smile that made my fear of my dream disappear.

"Good morning Addie." she said while getting out of her chair to come stand by me.

"Morning Mother." I said grabbing her hand and pulling it to my chest for safely.

"What were you dreaming about? You looked like you were scared." She said as worry crossed her face.

"I was back in that room mother and it scared me but as I was about to go into the black, a pair of arms saved me." I paused looking at my bed at my feet to looking back at mom "He was very handsome and he said he knew everything about me.. He even called me Addie"

"Maybe your memory is coming back Addison" She pulled her hand away "I'll go get the doctor and you can tell him yeah?" then she ran out the door.

I felt alone again and now my dream was filling my mind. I was stuck in that room for 2 months and the past week I have not dream of it but tonight I was back in it slipping into the darkest again. I was thinking really hard about the savior when my mother came back into the room followed by my doctor.

"Hello Addison, How are we feeling today?" the doctor asked me picking up the clipboard at the end of my bed.

"I'm pretty sure mother told you" I snapped back.

"Okay... Umm so you remember the dream can you tell me about it?"

"Yes it was the same room I had been in while I was in the coma but this time it was filling up with people when I was about to pass out , a man saved me and took me into another room.." I paused looked up at mom to the doctor. "He said he knew me and I didn't not know who he was but then I felt like I did." I replied.

"Have you thought about the face at all?" he asked slowly.

"Yes doctor I have thought about the face and I didn't get a name so I am very confused here." I replied harshly.

"I am very bewildered myself Addison." He said looking at me then to my mother "Maybe her memory is coming back to her slowing in her sleep." He looked at me and smiled before leaving the room.

"Mother I am very tired... I don't want to talk about it." I said while I turned away from her to face the wall. I heard her sigh and walk to back to her chair and grab her purse.

"Bye sweetheart, I am going to get something to eat and see your father. I love you Addie."

"I love you too mother" I said drafting back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was standing in the middle of the room to scared to move. I finally gained enough courage to move over to the wall by telling myself "It's just a dream" over and over again in my head. As soon as I took my first step to the wall a group of people walked through the wall and were standing in the corner by the chair and lamp. They started to talk really loud like they were yelling over each other and I kept hearing my name blurred in between words. I was scared but I needed to get to the wall so I ran to it. When I looked behind me the room was full of people again. _

_My vision started to blur so I hit the wall "Help me please!" I yelled hoping the arms would save me. I was about to give in to the black when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and started to drag me. I felt us walk through something so I was scared to open my eyes._

_"Addison, Can you hear me?" The voice questioned while hugging me and rubbing my back._

_I didn't want to move because the touch was so natural, so comfortable but I had to let him know I was okay so I wrapped my arms around him tightly and buried my face in his chest. When I opened my eyes we were in a different room now and this room was more modern than the first room. _

_ "Thank you." I said _

_ "Addison, you need to stop going in there it's dangerous. Didn't you hear me calling your name?" The man said while he pulls away from the hug to wrap his hands around my arms again._

_"Well I can't really control that" I snapped at him "Trust me I have tried to get out of there for a long time" I paused to look him in the eyes "You seem to be the only way I can get out of there." _

_His face scrunched up like he was confused and he wouldn't look at me he looked over my shoulder like something was there. Relief crossed his face and he pulls me into another hug._

_"I miss you Addison. Come see me soon please." he said as he started to disappear._

_"I need your name!" I shouted as I could only see him as a shadow _

_"Harry." he whispered and was gone._

My eyes snap open and all I see is white from the hospital lights. I look at the chair in the corner and see mother has not come back yet. I sit up and look for my water cup which I couldn't find so I called for the nurse. I was sitting there for a good five minutes before I heard a faint knock at the door and a nurse walked in smiling.

"Hello sweetheart. What can I do for you?" she said with a forced smile.

"I am pretty thirsty but I can't find my water cup." I replied in a fake happy tone.

"Oh. Okay I will be right back with a new one." She gives me a big smile and turned on her heels to hurry out of my room.

I was alone in a room again but this time I couldn't be saved. I looked down at my hands and see my hands are dry and my nails are clipped and plain. I brought my hand up to my mouth and started to chew on my thumb nail.

"You shouldn't do that" The nurse said putting my cup on the table and making me jump.

"Old habits always die hard." I quoted my mother which made her laugh on her way out.

I take a gulp of my water and my throat ached for more so I drank the whole cup. I look over at the table and see a TV remote that didn't really interest me. I was tired but too scared to sleep and Harry always seemed to be leaving. I wonder if my dream was linked to harry or the room in some way and I also wonder if Harry is real or a figure of my dreams.

"What you thinking of Addie" Said a soft voice.

I put my hand up to my chest to calm myself down "Oh mother. Are you trying to put me in another coma?"

"Not funny Addison Marie." My mother said shaking her head and sat in her chair

"I am hilarious" I laughed

"So how was your nap?" she changed the subject

"I was in the room and was saved again. I was warned that the room is dangerous and I also learned a name." I said quietly

"A NAME?" my mother yelled excitedly

"Do we know a Harry?" I questioned

"Umm. Oh yes. Harry was a little friend of yours in kindergarten before we moved."

"Do you happen to remember what he looked like mother?" I asked wanting to know more.

"It was so long ago Addie." My mother said

"Please mother I need you to think." I whined

"It's hard to think back 14 years back" she snapped back but she made her thinking face. "Umm. All I can remember Addison is curly hair and you coming home talking about his green eyes."

My mother just told me the information I needed and all I could do is sit there dumbfounded. I was staring at the foot of my bed when I heard my mom get off the chair and made her way to my bed.

"Sweetheart, are you dreaming of Harry?" my mother grabbed my hand

"Yes mother but he isn't so little." I pulled her hand to my chest.

My mother and I sat in silent because I was getting over my shock and she was confused. My mother sat on the bed and had our hands lying on my lap. I couldn't help but think I need to see him and meet him in person.

"Mother I need to get out of here." I withdrew my hands

"Addison, you don't even know where you live. You memory hasn't came back so you can not leave." my mother argued.

"I know where I live! I live in apartment 3b on 25th street mother." I sort of yelled

"Addie when did you remember that? You didn't know that when you woke up a few days ago." she said in shock.

"I need to get out of here. Out of this stupid grown, out of this stupid bed and out of this stupid hospital!" I shouted to get my point across.

"Addison you need to calm down" My mother said getting closer to me

"No get me out of here. Or I will do it myself because I am 19 and I could sign my way out." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"I need to know you're healthy before I sign anything." my mother snapped at me

"I AM HEALTHY MOM!" I yelled which caused my mother to back away from me. "I am sorry mommy I just want to get out of here. Please." I begged

"I'll talk to the doctor Addison but I can not promise you anything." She said in her monotone voice. She then walked into the hallway.

My room was back to being quiet and alone, me freaking out like that wasn't normal but I need to get out of here so I could find Harry. I was tired from yelling so I shut my eyes.

_The room seemed a little brighter now and it wasn't full of people. I didn't need to move because I was already by the wall. _

_I hit the wall "Hello Harry." I push on the wall to see if I could get out but it was like a rock I could not move. _

_"You know you look funny when you do that." A voice said across the room which made me turn around._

_"Harry." I smiled and went to walk to him but a group of people pop up between us. "I can't move Harry because people show up when I do."_

_Harry stood up and made his way over to me then he grabbed my face in his large hands _

_"Addison, Let it go okay. Just forgot everything and that will make the people leave._

_ "I can't just forget Har..." I started to say before he cut me off. _

_"Yes you can Addie. Nothing bad will happen. You're under a lot stress which is haunting you in your sleep. Just forget." He leaned in and kissed my forehead._


	3. Chapter 3

_I put my hands on top of Harry's hands that were on my face and took a deep breath then looked up at his face. He was looking down at me with a small smile that told me it was alright to clear my mind and not to be afraid. I closed my eyes stopped thinking about my dreams, the room, Harry, my mother, and getting out of the hospital. I felt like pressure was taken off of my chest. I opened my eyes to see Harry bent down to my level and was watching me._

_ "Come with me." Harry said taking his hands off my face to grab my hands to start pulling me._

_I was afraid to take a step but Harry pulling on me wasn't helping me. He pulled on me and I was pulling back so he didn't start to drag me. Harry was stronger than me so he pulled me hard once and I stumbled forward then also fell on my face but Harry caught me. I looked up and saw that there was no new group of people in the room. _

_I smiled at Harry "It worked."_

_"Told ya so. Now come on." he pulled on me again._

_"Harry, where are we going?" I asked not moving._

_Harry's face went from happy to upset in a matter of seconds. He looked down at his feet and dropped my arm he was pulling on. _

_"We're too late now." he said looking up at me. "I'll see you soon Addie. And remember to forget when you come back okay?" he stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.._

I jump up in my bed with my hand back on my chest to feel my now decreasing heartbeat. I looked around and saw my mother standing next to me then my doctor was at the end off the bed.

"Are you sleeping well Addison?" my doctor asked.

"Better than last week." I said in a monotone voice.

"Thats good. Your mother told me that you want to get out of here, is the right."

"Yes doctor, I want to get out of the hospital anD get on with my life!" I yelled

"Okay, for you to get out you have to pass the memory test." the doctor hesitated

"Okay I'm up for it."

* * *

I know it's a short chapter and it's kind of boring but the next chapter will be longer I promise.

Oh and if you like the story so far leave a nice comment for me.

~ Paige


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor lefted the room so it was just me and my mother again. My mother looked at the wall like she was about to pull her hair out.

"What if it doesnt work Addison?" my mother said looking over to me. "You will have to stay here then. You know that right? I dont want to come see you be unhappy Addie."

"Mother, It will work." I said throwing my arms in the air. "If it doesnt then I will be upset but I will not throw a taurtum about it." I said putting my hands back on my lap.

"Addie, I cant see you upset wh- if it doesnt work."

I laughed. "You dont think it will work. You dont believe in me."

"Its not that I dont believe in you Addison but I dont think your ready either."

I didn't reply to mother because I didn't want to fight with her. I looked down at my lap and then throw my covers off to reveal my legs. They looked pale and thin, I bent my knees so I knew they worked. I pushed my self to sit on the edge of my bed and look at the floor.

"Addison what are you doing?" my mother said looking at me with fear in her eyes.

"I want to see if they work." I said tapping on my thighs. "but it took a lot of work to get myself here so I don't think they will."

"So you might have to get physical therapy before a little bit before you get out Addie. "

I opened my mouth to answer but a nurse walked in then rushed over to me.

"Sweetheart what are you doing?" the nurse said trying to get me to lay back down.

"I am stetching and its so hard to do laying in a bed all day." I said sarcatic and started to stetch my arms.

I looked over at my mom who looked like she was trying not to laugh at my acting. The nurse rolled her eyes and started to pick up my legs to move me back into the bed. I was making it diffcult for her because I was trying to move my legs back to the edge but I stopped because my mother snapped to tell me to stop. The nurse lefted with sweat dripping down her forehead and me smiling trying not to laugh.

"Addison, that was mean." my mother said trying to hold a scowl.

I just smirked at her then she blasted out laughing. I just watched her laugh because I seemed to stressed her out earlier so I am glad to see a smile on her face.

My mother grabbed her purse. "I have to go home to your father Addie." She walked over and kiss my forehead then headed out the door.

She didnt say she loved me or goodbye so I whispered "Bye mommy I love you."

My room seemed scary without someone in here to talk to me. The lamp across the room was the only light on at the moments so the rest of the room hardly had light. My eyes seem heavy but my stomach was not going to let me sleep. I push the call nurse button and the nurse that layed me back down came in with a forced smile.

I pointed to my stomach "Hungry."

The nurse looked at me then walked out of the room before bring in a wheelchair to roll me down to the cafatina. I didnt give her a hard time this time because my stomach was growling every 5 seconds so when she got me into the chair I told her to ran before I die of hunger and she didnt ran but she didnt walk either so it was a fast pace. We got down to the cafe and I saw all the food, I wanted to run over there and stuff my face but the nurse parked me at a table. I was upset but I was getting food so I was happy and exictied at the same time even tho it was hostipal food. I heard the door open and looked and saw another nurse wheel in this boy who seemed to be my age. She parked the boy at the table with me and went to get his food.

My stomach went off again but it was super loud. "Oh my, Im sorry." I said putting my hand on my stomach.

"It's alright. I know they dont feed us enough around here." the boy said.

I giggled. "I was talking to my stomach but I know right." I pause and looked at the nurses talking so I raised my voice. "I am a growing girl. I need my FOOD!"

The boy started laughing. When he calm down he stuck out his hand "The name is Sean."

I smile and gently took his hand "Addison but only cool people can call me Addie so youre more then welsome to."

He faked a gasp and started fake crying "Oh my you think I am cool. This means so much to me Addie." then he stopped and smiled.

"No need for sarcasm Sean. So why are you here?" I asked

"While Im sick and I dont like to talk about it." Sean said looking into his lap.

"Coma." I said still staring at him. "and Sean you look just fine to me." I smiled

He went to say something but the nurse FINALLY came over with our food. The cafe was silent so the nurse turned on the radio.

_"If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you"

The radio sung and I tried to hum while eat but it was kind of hard. Sean like inhaled his meal and then said bye to me and was wheeled back to his room. I was done eating so the nurse was wheeling me back to my room and I had the song stuck in my head so I sung quietly all the way back to the room.

The nurse had just layed me back down then she looked up at me. "You have a beautiful voice Addison." then she walked out of the room. The room was now dark so I could sleep. My eyes are heavy. Now I get to dream about Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

_I had my back against the wall and my eyes shut forgetting everything. I felt the weight of worry get off my chest so I let out a deep happy sigh. I opened my eyes slowly to see Harry's green orps which cause me to jump with fright._

_"Do you have to be so close all the damn time?" I asked raising my brow with a smirk._

_"You came back Addison." Harry smiled showing off his white teeth._

_"Of course I did. I also can walk freely now." I said taking a step pushing Harry away from my face._

_Harry grabbed my arm and looked at me with puppy dog eyes "Come with me Addie." he whispered pulling lightly on my arm._

_"Alright Alright stop pulling on me." I stated. Harry smiled and then started walking.. dragging me along with him._

_"Oi, I said stop with the pulling Harry." I said when he stopped at the wall on the other side of the room._

_"Sorry Ads. This is where I am trapped until you get here." He said looking at the wall._

_"We are trapped in the same room?" I asked._

_"No Addison." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me thru the wall._

_I closed my eyes with fright because its not everyday you get pulled thru a wall. _

_"Ads, open your eyes. I promise there is no monster in here." he chucked._

_I opened my eyes to see the room. The walls are white and the furniture was all red but the room seemed dark because there were not windows or lights; just a simple lamp by the couch. I pulled my hand away from Harry and walked over to the couch to sit down. I could hear Harry following me then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso and lift me up. _

_"Harry, What are you doing?" I asked when he sat down on the couch with me in his lap._

_Harry stared at the wall before looking back at me "I sit here alone all the time until you get here. Did you know when ever you get here the invisible doorway lights up so I know your here? Well it does and I get up as fast as I can so I can come see you." he looked back at the wall with red cheeks._

_"Then why do you always seem to be leaving or saying goodbye?" I wondered_

_"Well when you are about to wake up there is this force that seems to be pulling me but in here so I say goodbye when I feel it." he said looking back down at me._

_I looked in his eyes "Harry I was stuck in that room for months why didnt you save me then?" _

_"I could only hear and see you but I couldnt help because the wall wont let me though but I tried many times. One day I was watching you look around your room in that chair and then I heard you gasp and then you disappeared."_

_"The day I woke up." I whispered _

_"Probably." Harry said looking down at my lip before back at my eyes._

_"How did you know my name Harry?" I asked _

_"Well when you first got here you were yelling for help then after what seems like hours you were talking to yourself say stuff like "Okay Addison, your fine you will wake up soon and go back to normal." _

_"I talk to myself when I am scared okay?" _

_"I was so happy when you came back and the wall let me though when you were falling. When you were scared and angry at me I was upset I broke the lamp but this being the place that it is a new lamp popped up." He laughed_

_"Harry, I knew a boy before I moved to America.." I paused biting my lip before saying "I think it might be you."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Harry looked at me before looking back at the wall. His eyes closed well his face was scrunched like he was thinking. _

_Minutes passed with Harry thinking and me sitting on his lap awkwardly. I began to feel like his knee was digging into my bum so I stood up only to be pulled back down._

_"Don't leave Ads." Harry whispered._

_"I wasn't going to leave Harry. I simply didn't like the fact that your knee was poking my bum so I decided to sit next to you.. Not on you." I said looking at his face in the low light. He looked sightly confused and scared._

_Harry just looked right back at me before sighing and putting his head on my shoulder. I could feel his breath hitting my neck which caused me shiver. Harry just wrapped his arms around me before pulling me closer and kissing my neck softly._

_"don't." I whispered._

_I pushed Harry away and sat down next to him. Harry seemed a bit angry and confused of my actions. He looked at me and then started to shake violently. _

_"Harry? What's going on? Stop, you're scaring me." I said as I grab him trying to get him to stop._

_"ad-ddd-ssss? Wha-what's go-going on?" Harry says looking at me as I rub his arms trying to warm the boy up. Harry looked at me with his green eyes just before they start to roll back. _

_I smacked him to see of he would come back to me but it didnt work. _

_"Harry stop it." I backed away unsure of what to do next._

_Harry was shaking and started to scream in pain then stop all at once. _

_He looked over at me sitting in the corner. "We need to leave now. Maybe we'll meet again Addison." and with that he got up and disappeared. _

__I sat up covered in sweat and breathing like I haven't taken a breath in a week. Once I felt my heart rate slow I couldn't stop thinking of what just happened in my dream. Why did Harry start to freak out and what did he mean if we meet again? I remember Harry from dreams but did the real Harry wake up and remember me?


	7. Chapter 7

Okay. For all of you that like this story.. You should read it here:

?sid=31041&textsize=0&chapter=1

I no longer read or write on this site. Read story here. I will be continuing it ASAP.


End file.
